


If I Promise Not To Die

by ghostwiththemostbitch



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Minor Violence, Mutual Pining, Non-Graphic Violence, Oberyn Martell Flirts, Oberyn Martell Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwiththemostbitch/pseuds/ghostwiththemostbitch
Summary: This was supposed to be a small headcannon based on how Oberyn reacts to the reader suddenly kissing him but it kind of spiralled and I wrote a whole thing instead! Anyway hope you enjoyed!
Relationships: Oberyn Martell & Reader, Oberyn Martell/You
Kudos: 35





	If I Promise Not To Die

The sound of clashing metal rings through the air as you twist your hands together, nervously watching Oberyn dance his way around his opponent. He looks every bit as deadly as the name he is known for but there's also a smile on his face, a smile that suggests he's not taking this as seriously as you'd like.

He never does. 

As a handmaiden and friend to the proud and hot headed prince you know he's more than capable of taking care of himself. But as you eye the behemoth of a man that he battles, the piece of your heart that you try desperately to bury, the part that is soft just for him, cannot help but flutter around your ribcage in distress. 

Oberyn is openly taunting his enemy now, quick jabs of his spear here and there, enraging the beast whilst calling for the man's confession for the attrocity commited against his sister and her children. Though your heart aches for him and the pain he has carried every day since they were cruelly taken from him, you can't help but wish he would just kill the man quickly and satisfy his thirst for vengeance . 

In a sudden move Oberyn brings The Mountain to his knees and with a fierce lunge skewers his stomach with his spear. An explosive exhale of breath leaves your mouth as you thank the gods, for surely it is over now and Oberyn will strike the final blow. But of course you couldn't be more wrong and the Prince's need to expose the truth far outweighs his bloodlust. 

You watch with baited breath as he screams his demands for all to hear, silently pleading with him to put an end to this when his eyes fall upon yours for a second. 

But a second is all it takes for the pleading look on your face to be washed away by terror as The Mountain suddenly seizes Oberyn by the ankle, dragging him to the ground. The monster is soon upon him, pinning him to the ground underneath his great weight, one hand gripped tight around his neck and one raised in a fist ready to smash the prince's skull to the ground. There's a scream crawling up your throat as fear freezes you where you stand, this is it, the man you've loved silently for all these long years is about to die before your very eyes and all you can do is watch.

As the fist descends, one of Oberyn' s hands dart to an object on the ground and in a flash of silver and a spray of red The Mountain crumbles above him. 

There is a deathly silence over the crowd, no one dares breathe let alone speak. There is no movement from either of the warriors and for a moment your heart breaks and floods with despair, believing they have both killed the other.

You are desperately trying in vain to fight off the tears that are threatening to spill when a heaving sound catches yours and the crowds attention. Clegane's body is suddenly thrown off of a panting and bloodsoaked Oberyn, who with a quick wipe of his face is on his feet, arms outstretched as he dazzles the crowd with a victorious grin. 

You are stunned, brain frantically trying to piece together the fact that he is alive whilst the feelings of earlier despair are still coursing through you. 

You can't believe him, he nearly died, would be dead on the ground right now if his hand hadn't of found purchase on the head of his shattered spear from before. Yet here he is swaggering around the arena, bowing to the crowd with a cocky smile as if it were all a game and not his life and your heart on the line. 

Not that he knows your heart would simply wither away if his was to cease beating. 

But that's not the point. 

As he finally turns to you, chest puffed out with pride and a smug smirk in place, you find yourself suddenly angry. 

"Didn't I tell you everything would be fine" he declares, laughing as he saunters over to you.

Scratch that, you are furious. 

His flippant regard for his near death experience has you wanting to ring his neck yourself but instead you let your anger lead you on a tirade. 

"You call that fine?! Was all that taunting really necessary or was it just putting on a show? You nearly died and for what! Honour? Revenge? Or did you just want the crowd to stroke your already inflated ego?".

Gods if you worked for anyone else your outburst would have you beaten or worse, but not Oberyn. 

There's mischief in his eyes and the smirk still rests on his lips as if he's amused by your distress. He enjoys you like this, not distressed of course but passionate. Your eyes are alight with the emotion that has all but torn apart your friendly but polite facade towards him. 

He likes you like this because faced with that kind of emotion he can almost convince himself you care for him the way he cares for you.

"Were you worried about me dear one?" He teases.

The joking tone lights a fire through your veins causing you to tremble and before you can think your hand has whipped through the air and a crack sounds as his eyes widen in surprise. 

You've just slapped him. Oberyn Martell, the deadly and unpredictable Red Viper, currently has the imprint of your fingers on his handsome face. 

Clearly grief, no matter how temporary, makes people do crazy things. Rather than apologise as you should, a choked little sob leaves you. 

"I thought you were dead" You whisper.

His eyes soften and his heart clenches in his chest. 

"Dear one..." He begins, searching for a way to soothe you but you refuse to be placated by the pretty words that will no doubt fall from his lips. 

You raise both hands this time, maybe to slap him twice more or to beat them against his chest so he could understand how battered your own felt. But as if they have a mind of their own, they've grabbed onto his armour instead. Not giving yourself the chance to think it through, you pull him into a searing kiss.

His lips are feather soft against yours and he smells of blood, sweat and something that is just perfectly Oberyn. 

Moments that feel like years pass and with a sinking feeling you realise the Prince hasn't responded. You miss the low moan that rumbles through his chest as your hands are pushing him back, a look of horror on your face. 

Your eyes fall to the ground as a well of apologies bubble up in your throat, positive that your traitorous heart has become your downfall at last and will surely now be shattered by your prince's rejection. 

"Oberyn...I-" 

Strong hands fist themselves into the fabric of your dress at your hips, yanking you into his chest. Your eyes shoot up to his in shock finding them molten with barely restrained desire. 

"If I promise not to die, maybe I should make you worry more often my love" he breathes before crashing his lips to yours once more.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a small headcannon based on how Oberyn reacts to the reader suddenly kissing him but it kind of spiralled and I wrote a whole thing instead! Anyway hope you enjoyed!


End file.
